jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians are invited to the Star Festival to see shooting stars. But Bowser arrives and captures Princess Peach with plans to create a new galaxy. Mario and the team must now travel throughout various galaxies to save Princess Peach and stop Bowser with help from the mysterious Rosalina and the Lumas. Trivia *Guest Heroes: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, King Mickey, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Botley, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, *Guest Villains: The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Rasputin, Lord Hater, Peepers, Nigel, Team Rocket, Randall Boggs, Lord Shen, Cleo, Fang, Slappy the Dummy, Lex Luthor, Joker, *King Mickey Mouse later arrives to help fight Bowser and the villains. Songs *It's Our House Now Scenes Shooting stars *Aqua: *smiles widely as she watches the meteor shower* Oh, Jeffrey.... Have you ever seen anything more enchanting and beautiful than this...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *looks at her* And I'm looking right at her. *Aqua: *smiles and sheds a happy tear* You really mean it, dear...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Xion: *smiles and hugs her parents as they kiss* *Jeffrey: *hugs Aqua and Xion* *Aqua: *smiles* I'm looking forward to spending this event with my whole family and friends. *Jeffrey: *smiles* So am i. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she watches the shooting stars* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Having fun? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh!!!! *(A shooting star gently lands in front of Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *gasps in surprise* *Alexis: *smiles* Wow! It's pretty! *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Fluttershy: Is it safe to touch? *Twilight: It doesn't look dangerous. *Jeffrey: *to his communicator watch* JARVIS? Analyze. *JARVIS Mark II: Scanners say that this is unlike any shooting star ever seen. But it's not dangerous, sir. *Jaden: But is it hot, JARVIS? *JARVIS Mark II: Actually, it's not. *Sora: I think JARVIS is right. After all, have you EVER seen a purple star before? *Meowth: He has a point. *Baby Lily: *touches the star in front of her* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and hugs it* So wawm!!!! *Princess Cadence: *smiles* You like that star, don't you, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You bet! In fact.... *holds the star out to Xion* I want you to have it, Cousin Xion. *Xion: ...! Really? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh. Puwple is youw favowite cowor. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thank you. *Anna: Hey! Let's see how many shooting stars we can gather!! *Goofy: Sounds like a fun idea to me! *(The team walks along on their way to Peach's castle) *(A blue shooting star lands in front of Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *picks it up, then smiles and holds it out to Aqua* Here's a star for you. *Aqua: *smiles* Really? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and takes the star* I.... I don't know what to say.... *sheds a happy tear* *Jeffrey: *kisses her on the lips* I love you, Aqua. *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* I love you too, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Suddenly a red shooting star lands on the ground) *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Aqua: *smiles and picks it up* Here. This one is for you, my handsome king. *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes it* I guess that makes us even. *Rapunzel: *smiles* Wow, guys!!! Look how many more starts are falling!!! *Sora: Whoa...! *Roger Rabbit: *smiles* It's a storm of raining colorful stars!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smirks* Hey, bro!!! Who's ever side of the team collects the most of these stars wins!!! *Jeffrey: *smirks* You're on! *Jaden: *dashes off on his way to Peach's castle and starts picking up star bits* *Jeffrey: *chases after Jaden while picking up star bits* *Tammy: I'm on your side, Mr. Yuki!!! *starts picking up purple star bits* *DJ: *to Snowflake* Guess we're with Mr. Dragonheart. *Snowflake: *smiles* Let's get going then! *(The two cubs start picking up star bits) *Alexis: *snatches several star bits on her way to Peach's castle* *Aqua: *carries dozen star bits and runs past Alexis while heading towards Peach's castle* *Alexis: Oh no you don't!!! *catches up with Aqua* *Aqua: *chuckles* You won't beat me so easily! *The Mask: *gets in front of Aqua as a police officer* Hold it!!! Take the detour route!!! *points to a long path that leads to the opposite of Peach's castle* *Aqua: *heads down the other path* ...? What the...? *The Mask: *laughs and runs down the correct path* *Aqua: *laughs and chases after The Mask* Get back here, you! *Jesse: *laughs as he picks up yellow star bits* *May: *laughs as she helps Jesse* *Jaden: *laughs* Hop to it, Jeffrey!!! My side of the team is ahead of yours!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, yeah? *(Xion is gathering dozens of purple star bits) *Beetles: You'll have to do better than that!!! *Xion: *snickers and turns into her dragon form* Lumas *(Everyone is out cold from the fall until....) *(A cheerful noise is heard) *Baby Lily: *starts to wake up* *Tammy: *moans as she slowly opens her eyes* *DJ: *moans* What time is it...? *Jaden: *slowly gets up and rubs his head* Where are we...? *Aqua: *gets up* I don't know, but it looks beautiful. *kisses Jeffrey on the cheek* *Jeffrey: *gets up and groans* I'm awake, honey. *Téa: I don't think we're back on Earth anymore. *Xion: Looks like we're on another planet. *Midna: Oh great.... We're lost. *(The cheering sound is heard again) *Meowth: Sounds like somebody's enjoying this. *Pinkie Pie: That wasn't me. *Snowflake: Then where's that coming from? *Kairi: ....! Look! *(Kairi points to a white star like creature floating above Mario) *Baby Lily: ...! Ooh! *Roger: Jeepers! What is that? *(The white star transforms into a bunny) *White Star: Finally, you're awake! Let's play. *Alexis: Play? Hold on! Who are you?! *(The white star started to hop away) *Donald: Hey! Come back here! *AppleJack: After that varmit!! *(The team and Mario goes after the white star) *(Baby Lily, who was wanting to play with the white star, crawled after it faster than the others) *Rapunzel: *smiles* Wow! Look at her go! *Spike: Get him, Lily! *Baby Lily: Come back!!! Pwease!!! *(Soon, they caught up to the white star who was with two other bunnies) *Sora: Alright! Now, answers!! *White Star: Let's play hide-and-seek! If you can catch all of us, we'll tell you about where you are. *Rainbow Dash: We don't have time to be playing games with you!! *(The bunnies hop away) *Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on!!! *Yugi: Spread out and find them! *(The team splits up) *Baby Lily: *thinks to herself* This is gonna be fun!!! *Scamper: I can't believe we're wasting our time playing a childish game when we should be finding out where we are. *Fluttershy: Maybe if we play with them, they'll tell us where we are. *Bartok: I hope they're not sending us on a wild goose chase. *Joey: Let's just get this over with! *Botely: Hang on. Maybe I can locate those three rabbits myself. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Botley: Here it goes! *the ball on his antenna beeps and flashes for a bit* *Baby Lily: *watches curiously* *Botley: ...! I've got one! There's one hiding in a pipe! *Joey: He's mine! *Mai: *smiles* Go get him, tough guy. *(Joey heads to the pipe) *Botley: This is it. *Joey: I'm going in. *climbs into the pipe* *Goofy: I wonder where it leads. *Midna: One way to find out. *(Elsewhere on the planet, Joey comes out a pipe that looks the same as the one he went into and a rabbit comes out of it too) *Joey: Ah-ha!! *chases after it* *Tristan: You found one?! *Joey: Yeah! I'm going after it! *Tristan: Let me help!!! *(Joey and Tristan chase after the rabbit until they accidentally run into each other) *Midna: Oh, great... *Blaze: *to Mai* That's the guy you married? *Mai: Yep. *Midna: Must be embarrassing. *Mai: I've learned to put up with Joey a long time ago. *Beetles: Guys!!!! Get that rabbit!!! *(DJ chases after the rabbit) *Tammy: Get him, brother!!! *(DJ chase the rabbit around until he catches it) *Xion: *smiles* You got him!!! *DJ: *smiles at the rabbit* You didn't see that coming? *Rabbit: You caught me! *turns into a Luma* I knew I should've hidden in the crater! *DJ: That's one down. *Elsa: Wait. Did he say "I should've hidden in the crater"? *Jeffrey: I wonder. *head to the crater* *Aqua: What're you doing? *Jeffrey: Seeing what's so special about the crater. *Riku: But there's several other craters on here. *Jeffrey: Check them all. Rosalina *Luma 1: Sorry about bringing you here so suddenly. We should probably tell you where you are! *Jeffrey: Yes, please. *Luma 1: There's a connection here to deep space, far from your lands. We call it the gateway to the starry sky. *Xion: Wow... *Luma 2: Mama's waiting up above. Please help her with whatever she asks! *Snowflake: "Mama?" *Anna: Perhaps their mother will give us some answers. *Riku: No doubt she's their leader. *Jaden: One way to find out. *(The team walks up the castle like structure) *(They arrive to see a beautiful looking woman) *Jaden: *smiles* Wow..... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Whoa... *Xion: *smiles widely* She's as beautiful as you are, mommy! *Aqua: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles* She looks like an angel. *DJ: *smiles* Yeah. She sure does. *Discord: *puts on sunglasses* Looks like a guardian of the cosmos. *Snowflake: Whoa... *Rosalina: I've been watching you from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky... *Discord: *does an impersonation of Rainman* Uh oh! Uh oh! Definitely a guardian of the cosmos! Wise and magical. Uh oh. *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *May: Excuse me, but who are you? *Rosalina: My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. *Brock: *blushes and approaches her* How 'bout you watch over me, Rosalina? My name is Brock, and your more beautiful than any star in the sky! My life suddenly revolves around you!! *Jeffrey: *pulls Brock away by his ear* Keep talking like that and you'll be seeing more stars on your head! *Princess Celestia: *smiles* It's good to see you again, Rosalina. *Xion: You know her? *Princess Luna: She's a member of the Council of Light. Even though Rosalina rarely attends our meetings on account that she's often watching the cosmos for trouble. *Jeffrey: Wow. *Twilight: Rosalina. I know we just met, but can you help us? We have no idea where we are and someone is in trouble. *Rosalina: To save your special one, you'll need the power to travel through space. *Jesse: Too bad the car's back on Earth... *Meowth: So now what? *(The white Luma appears before Mario and the team) *Rosalina: Luma can give you this power. I will entrust you with his care. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* I promise you we will take care of him. *Rosalina: Thank you. Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you. With Luma, i hope you can rescue the Grand Stars. May the stars shine down on you... *(Rosalina vanishes) *Nails: Wait!!! *Snowflake: ...Wow! People come and go so quickly here! *Sora: I feel like she hasn't told us everything about what's going here. *Applejack: She mentioned something about "Grand Stars". *Lea: Maybe if we find one, we'll get more answers from her. *DJ: But how do we find them? *notices something in the crystal* Huh? *Serenity: What's that? *(Mario uses a spin attack to break the crystals) *Bartok: Whoa!!! Nice job, Mario!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles and examines a Launch Star* *Benny: What is that? *Jeffrey: Hm... *scans it with his communicator watch* JARVIS, activate the galactic item database on the communicator watches. *JARVIS Mark II: Yes, sir. *Jeffrey: Okay. It says here that this is a Launch Star. *Alexis: But is it safe? *Jeffrey: One way to find out. Mask? *Mask: Did somebody call me name? *Jeffrey: Mind getting in this Launch Star? Please? *Mask: *turns into a soldier* I AM PROUD TO SERVE!!!! *gets in the Launch Star* *(Then Jeffrey makes the Launch Star fire The Mask to a very nearby planet) *The Mask: *turns into an astronaut* The eagle has landed!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent. *Alexis: I guess that answers my question. *Pinkie Pie: Wow!! That looks fun! Me next! *Scamper: Please. By all means. *(Pinkie gets into the Launch Star and is launched to the planet) Comet Observatory *(The team flies in at an odd looking station.) *DJ: Whoa! *Roger Rabbit: Jeepers! Where are we? *Yugi: We're about to find out. *Spike: Look! There's Rosalina! *points to her* *(The teams sees Rosalina) *Polari: The beacon is lit again! It shines weakly, maybe only as bright as a Class 6 star, but at least the poor Lumas will survive now. *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Alexis: This place isn't fully lit up. *Meowth: You're right. What happened to the lights in this place? *Scamper: This has Bowser and Set written all over it. *Jeffrey: He's right. I sense they're out there somewhere. *Rosalina: Oh, thank you for saving the Grand Star. These star people are my family... They mean so much to me. *Aqua: You're welcome. *Jaden: Pardon me, ma'am, but where are we exactly? *Rosalina: Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also home to the Lumas. *Rarity: *smiles* So inspiring.... *Xion: Wow... *Aqua: Forgive me for asking, Rosalina, but can you please explain further about what's going on? * Passing the Time *(Baby Lily is on close to an edge of the Comet Observatory) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hey, mommy!!! *waves to Alexis* *Alexis: ...!!!!!!!!!!! LILY!!!! *rushes to where Baby Lily is at* *Midna: ...?!? *Jaden: GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!! *rushes over too* *Jeffrey: What the--?! *rushes over as well* *Baby Lily: *goes over the edge* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *Alexis: *reaches over in an attempt ot grab her but misses* MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* Stay here!! I'm going after her!!! *Beetles: ...!!! Wait!! *points* Look!!! *(Baby Lily is enveloped in an energy-like bubble and brought back on the Comet Observatory) *Baby Lily: Gotcha!!! *giggles* *Alexis: ............... *faints* * Star Bit Cookies *Xion: Interesting..... The girl in the story Ms. Rosalina has reading says the Star Bits taste sweet. *Tammy: Yeah. *Baby Lily: *picks up a purple star bit* Hm... *DJ: Lily? *Baby Lily: *bites on the star bit* ...!! *smiles widely* Wow!! They DO taste sweet! *Tammy: ....! Hmmmmmmm. *licks a green one and smiles* Wow!!! It's so sugary!! *DJ: ...! *licks a blue one and smiles* Whoa! Tastes like honey!! *Baby Lily: *smiles* Twy one, Cousin Xion!!! *Xion: *takes a purple star bit and tastes it* ...!! *smiles* Wow! *Aqua: *smiles* Now I see why the Luma's love 'em so much. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Amazing. *Aqua: ...... *smiles widely* I have an idea!!! *Xion: Huh? *Aqua: Jeffrey? How many spare Star Bits do we have? *Jeffrey: So far, we have at least 500. *Aqua: Perfect. *whispers in his ear* That should be enough to make cookies for the kids. *Jeffrey: *smiles and whispers* They'll love them. *Aqua: *smiles* You kids have fun. I'm gonna work on something. *Xion: *smiles* Okay, mommy. *(As Aqua heads over to the Kitchen, Baby Lily follows her) *Jeffrey: *picks her up* Hold on, sweetie. What she's working on is a surprise. And i know you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. But tell you what. You can play a game with the kids. *Baby Lily: Oh. Sowwy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's okay, Lily. *Alexis: *smiles* Come on now, sweetie. Your cousin Xion will keep you company 'til Aqua's done. *Baby Lily: Okay. Sowwy again, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* That's okay, Lily. *Aqua: *smiles and whispers to Alexis and Rapunzel* You two wanna join me? *Rapunzel: *smiles and whispers* I'm in. Alexis? *Alexis: *smiles and whispers* Working with my best friend and my sister-figure? What could be better? *Aqua: *smiles and whispers* Great! *Rapunzel: *smiles* Let's go head to the kitchen now. *(They go to the kitchen and began to get the ingredients) *Rapunzel: *gets out a mixing bowl* *Aqua: *smiles as she gets some flour* *Alexis: *gets out eggs* *Aqua: *gets milk* *Rapunzel: *gets out a spoon* I think we have everything we need for the cookies. *Aqua: *smiles* Perfect. Now the fun part begins. *Alexis: *smiles* Right. *Aqua: *smiles and thinks to herself* I couldn't be any happier to be here with my family and friends. *Rapunzel: *smiles* And I couldn't be happier to be baking something for my precious goddaughter. *Aqua: *smiles* Yeah. Lily will enjoy these for sure. *Alexis: *smiles* And the other kids are gonna find these cookies to be sweet too. *Rapunzel: *smiles* No doubt about that. *Aqua: *smiles* Okay. First, three cups of flour. *(Alexis gets three cups and pours flour into them) *Aqua: Next are the eggs. *(Rapunzel prepares the eggs) *Alexis: *starts taking out Star Bits for later* *Aqua: *smiles* *Rapunzel: *breaks the eggs open and puts them in the bowl* *Aqua: Now let's see... *Alexis: What's next? The milk? * Beach Bowl Galaxy *Jaden: Hmmmmm.... The penguin said that his students are distracted by "sparklies"... I wonder... *Aqua: One way to find out. *turns into her mermaid form* *Xion: *smiles* Oh boy! *turns into her mermaid form* It's been a while since I was in my mermaid form! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Misty: *smiles* Count me in! *turns into her mermaid form* *May: Don't forget me! *turns into her mermaid form* *Téa: *smiles* This should be fun again! *turns into her mermaid form* *Mai: *smiles and turns into her mermaid form* *Jaden: *smiles* Guess it's our turn now. *turns into his merman-form* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right behind you. *turns into his merman-form* *Mermaid-Aqua: Let's get- *Gasps* *(Baby Lily is seen heading towards the water) *Midna: *picks her up* Not so fast. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwwwwwww! Come on! *Midna: You don't have a mermaid form yet. *Baby Lily: I wanna go swimming. *Midna: Maybe later, okay? *Baby Lily: *moaps a bit* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Tell you what, Lily. We'll go swimming after this. Okay? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You mean it?!!? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Of course. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay than. Go ahead. *Mermaid-Aqua: We won't take long, Lily. *to Midna* Midna? Stay here with her, okay? *Midna: Sure thing. *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? *Merman-Jaden: Let's do this! *dives in the water* *Merman-Jeffrey: *dives in after Merman-Jaden* *Mermaid-Aqua: *dives in after Merman-Jeffrey* *Mermaid-Xion: *dives in after her parents* Freezeflame Galaxy *Mario: *shoots a fireball which accidentally hits Rizzo's tail* *Rizzo: Hey, hey, hey! Not the rat! Not the rat!! *Gonzo: Uh oh! *Rizzo: Put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out!!! *Tammy: ......!!!! RIZZO!!!!! *Rizzo: What?! *Tammy: *uses her ice breathe on Rizzo* *(The cold air puts out the fire on Rizzo's tail) *Rizzo: *shivering* T-t-t-thank you. *Tammy: You're welcome. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531